It is known to stabilize a resin composition by the addition of a UV absorber or an antioxidant thereby to improve the weatherability or heat resistance of the resin composition (Patent Literatures 1 to 4 below).
The problem generally associated with a phenol antioxidant, in particular, is that, because it has a trapping action on radicals that are largely influential on the deterioration of polymers, it acts as a polymerization inhibitor when added to a polymerization system to cause hindrance to cure (Patent Literature 5).